Tales of NaruIno
by Unknown2010
Summary: Enjoy this Naruto and Ino "hentai". There are two "tales" and keep in mind that the second of them consists of Tales of the Abyss characters, and it's really worth knowing who they are google ,Tear Grants hentai I'd really appreciate it if someone'd make a NaruIno manga hentai, there aren't any around, and feel free to use this if you like, but at least give my name as reference


Naruto had had a normal day so far. He had just left some merchants at the closest village to Konoha, and was in the forest surrounding his village. He was still a little far from home, when he heard a scream… A girl's scream. It somehow seemed familiar, but there was no time to think about who's it was, because she seemed to be in danger. He followed where the voice came from, even though it had stopped, he knew where it was. When he got to the place he found an unconscious Ino Yamanaka with her chest supported by a rock. Some wild animals were surrounding her, and Naruto quickly attacked them, making them run away. He let the leave and went for Ino's aid. She was knocked out good, but didn't seem to have any wounds but a scratch on her top. There was Naruto, with the hottest girl of all Konoha in his arms, with part of her breasts showing, almost as they were about to explode from such little top. Ino forced their way through the shirt, and with those scratches, the breasts wanted the freedom they deserved, since they were enormous. He couldn't help himself, he got really excited. Naruto would never have such chance again, and even though, like any teenager, he knew some moves (from Jiraya's porns and other means) he never had sex in his life… What better opportunity than to do it with someone he knows and better, with her unconscious andnever to remember anything? He gave up resisting and went for it, like anyone would if ran into a knocked out Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto squeezed her breasts really hard, and he felt like he was in heaven. The rest of her top gave up fighting those ridiculously enorm breasts, and completely ripped off, what was expect. Naruto kept doing that until he knew he was going for an orgasm, and spilled it all on those breasts. Naruto wanted more of course, and removed the rest of Ino's clothes. His current goal: Ino's also enormous ass. His cock wanted more and stuck itself on her back hole. He jumped up and down for about three minutes, something he always wanted to do when he saw Ino left "those big toochies, someday I'll fuck them" he thought. Now his wishes had come true: and his second orgasm came like a bolt. Soon her ass was filled by that white liquid, much to Naruto's happiness. Naruto was gonna leave it at that, but hem he looked at her skirt that was back on… Her pussy was all wet and moisty, as if it were a sign she liked it… "That pussy wants some for herself" he thought and once again set loose his pants, showing once again his still excited cock. Who wouldn't stay with his cock like brick for a few DAYS after having sex with the kunoichi? He made his way through her vagina, once again back and forth, wanting to make some damage, and his orgasm came for a third time. If she got preigneited, Naruto never dreamed of it, she did and she would never know… Or Naruto would assume, having his big heart. He played with breasts some more and decided to wear her clothes again… But with the top completely wiped out, he used one of his blankets to cover her and woke her up (not before cleaning everything, if you know what I mean). Ino woke up and saw her savior and rapist, not knowing anything about the second part. She didn't noticed how she was without her top and squeezed her breasts with her arms "Thank you Naruto she said, I don't know what I'd do without you" and gave him a hug… When she felt the heat of his body with those big magical breasts, she looked down and quickly got the blanket (unfortunately).

"Wh- What happened?" she said. "So-some monsters attacked when I got here, your top was destroyed" he lied. "I-I-I see…" she replied, all red. Well, shall we head for the village? Yeah that'd be great…

The next morning Ino woke up thinking about Naruto. He had saved her so many times, and she started to feel something on her chest and squeezed her breasts. "Ah, Naruto, I really like you…" she thought, I want to have you, but what if you choose Sakura instead? She decided to reveal her feelings anyway, she couldn't miss that chance. She went for his apartment and remembered the incident in the forest. "Let's use that trick…" She knocked his apartment door, and when he opened, she was there squeezing her breasts with her arms again…

"May I come in?" Naruto was a little lost and embarrassed but he said yes. He sited on a chair and Ino on the couch.

"Naruto I really like you…"

"I like you too Ino."

"But not in that kinda of way… I REALLY like you Naruto…"

"Ah, I see… but anyways, I like you too Ino is my answer"

Ino was silent with the surprise. Naruto got up and kissed her hotly, they both using their tongues. They both got really excited and they noticed that on each other. "Let's celebrate, shall we?" said Ino, removing one button of her shirt.

"Ino, I have to say something… When you were knocked out I had sex with you… I squeezed your breasts, and fucked your pussy and vagina…"

"It's alright Naruto…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I went to the forest in the first place to masturbate, thinking about you… When I was leaving those monsters attacked… And when I was asleep… Well, I dreamed everything you just said… I want to have you Naruto..;"

Naruto was more excited than he had ever been on his whole life… A GIRL… MASTURBATING… THINKING of HIM! He jumped and started playing with Ino breasts about 10 times squeezing them, till they once again got free. "I don't why you wear this… They rip off all the time…"

"So it was you that rip them off last time huh?" All read he answered "Kinda.. yeah, that's a story for later. I want to fuck you hard now Ino"

Now Ino was super excited. She used her breasts, now free, to grab his cock , and started licking it… Naruto never saw such a thing, and wanted more and more… But his orgasm came, and surprising Ino, spilled all over the room. Naruto wanted more of that, and Ino gave it to him. When it came again, the kunoichi was ready, and quickly put her mouth into it, swallowing every drop of it. Naruto reacting to this, jumped over her, and hold her arms behind. She liked that Naruto, because she was horny for sex for some long time with him. He made his move and stuck his penis on her back, making her moan really hard. Everyone in the street heard, and knew someone was getting laid.

But coming back, Naruto spilled his semen on Ino's big ass about three times, and then, still holding her arms, hold her in the bed and fucked pussy that was wetter than a river. Naruto reached his limit when he did that five times… He fell, tired on the bed, and Ino wanted more of that semen that she drunk it all. She got on all four on the floor, and started licking what had felt from the floor, in the first orgasm, seeing Naruto couldn't provide more. Or so she thought… Naruto seeing those breasts jiggling everywhere, her ass up going side to side and her legs up, far and wide, lost control. He jumped directly at Ino's ass a second time, making she fell in the floor. She didn't got hurt, and in fact, kept wanting more and more and she screamed to everyone hear. Naruto took advantage of the situation and fucked her about fifteen times. Not up and down, that was the number of orgasms he had, as well as her, and very long ones, to appreciate that first unique time. They did that about five hours, it was like they were holding back their entire life. Naruto felt like it was time for a grand finale and hold about twenty orgasms in his penis. Ino didn't really understand what he was doing. But what he did was amazing, a record, something I find possible to achieve only with Ino. All that semen was liberated and started being released for about 15 minutes. Naruto spread all he got on Ino's entire body, part by part, little by little. He ejaculated on her arms and legs first, the firsts thin and could reach anywhere, soft and perfect, the seconds, with their curves, complementing the perfect woman that was Ino. He decided to leave the best last, so he threw more on her belly, perfect as it was, not a single drop of fat, and even stuck his top cock on her navel, which he filled with semen. She rolled her over, (she was in shock, delighted by all she wanted most) and ejaculated on her back, with an impulse that made her fell in the bed. She gave him a blowjob for 2 minutes, and didn't miss anything of those minutes, he removed, and of course spilled in her face. He them got to the part he wanted, and stuck his cock on her ass making her feel the pressure and couldn't get up. He turned her over one last time and liberated one fifth of it in her delicious pussy. The last 5 minutes were entirely dedicated to her breasts, thing he liked more about her. She was all covered in semen, and Naruto, extra tired, fell in the bed, unable to move anything, but his penis, was still up, and would probably stay like this till the end of the day. Ino, who broke away from the shock, noticed she had all that liquid on her, and almost freaked out. She had loved the first gift Naruto gave her, and quickly started licking what she could. Being agile as she was, she licked even her back, and she looked like a dog licking her pussy. Naruto got more excited than ever, and so did Ino. She hugged him in bed pressing her breasts into Naruto's chest and they were extremely happy.

But Ino wanted to show Naruto how she loved him, and wanted to express more of that feeling. But her body was weak; she could at least walk a little. "No more fucking with this body, she thought. Wait… 'This body?'" She had had one of the brilliants ideas of all time. With her remaining strength, she got up and reached the phone. The person she'd call, Sakura Haruno, definitely. Sakura found it weird that Ino called her to go to Naruto's house, but she went anyway. She got there and knocked the door: "It's open" Ino said. When Sakura entered, there was naked Naruto and naked Ino together, and she really was surprised. Ino had already made the seal and was already pointing it at Sakura. Before Sakura could react, she made the jutsu. Her body fell, unconsciously on Naruto, and her breasts stucked in Naruto's neck. He got more excited still, and Sakura turned over, saying "Ready for more sex with me?" Naruto couldn't believe Ino was actually going to do this, but he got really happy he got a girlfriend crazy enough for him to have sex in another body, another woman, an arch enemy body.

Naruto still could barely move, but his cock was up like the obelisk, never going a millionth inch down, in fact it got bigger with the recent events. Sakura/Ino (hereafter Sakurino) got really close, and removed her clothes… She wasn't sexy as Ino, but her curves were amazing. She sat on Naruto's cock and started jumping up and down. Naruto could still ejaculate, much to everyone's surprise, even Sakura, who could watch the whole thing. But then Sakurino changed tactics, and use her medium size breasts to lick Naruto's cock. He was going for an orgasm, and she quickly put someone else's mouth (if you know what I mean, not "hers") to once again lick it all, she just couldn't get tired of that taste, it was like candy for her. She then went to use Sakura's pussy, who was melting with that movement. Sakura inside was having an orgasm herself, she wanted to have sex with Naruto, but Ino got there first. Seeing that, they didn't lose any time, any Sakurino threw her own pussy, all moisty, in Naruto's cock. Sakura could watch the whole thing, and wanted to all that herself know, she wanted to fuck Naruto! She broke Ino's control and started licking everything. Naruto didn't realize what was happening until Ino woke up in his face and kissed him. They quickly remembered what was happening and turning around they saw Sakura that had somehow snapped. She was a virgin and always wanted to fuck someone, and she liked Naruto a bit, and since they gave the incentive, she now wanted to fuck him hard. Ino now had her body recovered, and Sakura hesitated for a second, she got tired and Ino has what was now not one of the best ideas, the best itself. She grabbed Sakura for a sec and took her to one side and started whispering on her ear. Naruto was curious to know what they were planning and much to his surprise, the girls got close to him and started kissing each other. Naruto's cock could get any bigger but sure got harder, like brick. What happened next was even more surprising: Sakura but her head in Ino's breasts! She started licking it, biting it and Naruto shouted "I'm reaching another one!" Obviously he never had sex before, seeing how much he had in stock. Ino then sited on his cock and started jumping as Sakura continued to brush her head on Ino's chest like a dog with a toy. Naruto couldn't help and reached a lot of orgasms on Ino's back pussy… It was even getting red such the damage he was doing. Sakura said "Switch!" Ino got up and Sakura sited this time on the ninja's cock. The girls were probably enjoying more than Naruto, Sakura wouldn't let go of Ino's breasts a second… Naruto suddenly had his body reenergized, seeing the passion of the girls and pushed Sakura a little and entered his cock on her pussy who was so wet he couldn't believe it. None of them had had sex in their lifes, so they were using all the strength they had to do it, and the moves they learned from masturbation (the girls apparently do that).

Naruto threw Sakura on the ground still with his cock inserted. He called Ino closed to him, he wanted to fuck them simultaneously. He told her stay over Sakura, what she did and then started squeezing the blond's breasts, that were her speciality. The girls reached their orgasms and the floor was getting all wet. Naruto wanted to try and licked it. He liked a little, but not to stop what he was doing. He wanted to differ a little, and told Sakura to get up. When she did, he told her to stay on all for, what she did. "Use your chakra hands to hold yourself" he ordered, and the girls got confused, what for anyways? He then told Ino to put her back on Sakura's and put her legs up. Naruto started with the less interesting, he got over Ino and entered his cock on her pussy. Then using his hands, started grabbing Sakura's hardened breasts. She had the potential it seemed, seeing how they actually grew a little. "You're backing off your breast grown Sakura. You should not wear any brawls at all. You, more than me, want to see them big as Ino's right?" he said with a smile on his face. Sakura replied "I'll do that to please you more Naruto-kun" and her breasts got harder and bigger, as Naruto noticed. She was the next Ino on his life, but she still had to grow. "I'll have to wait for her breasts so I can date them both, I'll talk to her later, I want to fuck them now."

He orgasmed on Ino's pussy and once in Sakura's ass, with this little game, but it was time for the big guns. He saw how Sakura's pussy could get wetter than Ino's, and the blond had the breasts. He then got through Sakura's pussy from behind and grabbed Ino's breasts with all his strength and even put him chest to make some pressure. They were in heaven. It was orgasm after orgasm, and they never seemed to get tired. Ino's breasts couldn't get bigger, or else she would ruin the perfectness she was. All her fucking sexy elements were in the right proportion and all Naruto wanted from her was to get her breasts hardened, what never happened a lot. Naruto saw it was time to turn around Ino, and out his cock on her back hole. "Sakura wait just a moment" he said "I'll try something really hard on Ino!". "Ok…" she said a little disappointed, but didn't mind that much, she wanted to obey Naruto's commands to please him and be fucked by him. Sakura stood like table for the couple in the highlights. Ino was surprised by what he said, but wanted Naruto to fuck her more; she was probably the horniest woman in the whole ninja world. Naruto turned the blond over (he does that a lot doesn't he?) and raised her body up. He inserted his gun on Ino's back and started going back and forth. She thought "Only this?". He then said "Are you ready?" "Ready for whWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA" Naruto had speed up but most importantly got her breasts from behind and started squeezing them, like he never did before. He was pulling them over to his side, pressing them against her own body as he did that. Ino never had been on such pain and such excited. As she screamed in pain, she shouted "More, more, more!". Her breasts got really hard, to surpress the pressure and don't get any small. Naruto said "That's all I wanted!" He then ordered her to use her breasts to pick his penis and told her lick it all and to do blowjobs if she wanted. She only licked five seconds, and started giving him blowjobs. He ejaculated on her mouth about ten minutes and she got tired and fell in the floor. Sakura seeing this, pushed Naruto in the ground and picked his cock. She had waited for too long, and wanted what she was there for. With his penis in hands, she stuck it on her vagina. Naruto had never seen someone do what she did, even on porn, and liked it a lot (like the breasts blowjob thing, only Ino could do in the ninja world, probably Hinata as well but…)

Naruto put his head on the floor as he watch Sakura do all that. He didn't have to do any job, she herself brushed him penis on her vagina, stucking everything, then removing almost everything. Naruto orgasmed several times because all he needed was some rest + fuccking. Sakura turned herself over and sited on his cock, going up and down. She stayed still too, closing her ass with his cock inside and bringing him up and down, up and down. She put his cock on her mouth and put all way in, putting it all the way through her throat. The semen never touched her mouth, it went throat - stomach. Put the taste she could still feel, since his penis had some and she was licking it the hole time inside and the felling of swallowing Naruto's liquids was what she wanted. She stay about an hour practically raping Naruto, but in a way he liked, but didn't have to do anything. An Ino was still uncounciouss. Sakura, that was doing all the hard work and liking every second was completely tired, and sat on the Naruto's cock to think what she'd do next. She noticed how tired she was and after giving Naruto's penis more of her wet pussy liquid, she had an idea. She grabbed Ino, still passed out, started playing puppet master. She grabbed Ino's breasts, with the blond's own hands and started squeezing it in front of Naruto. He liked the way things were going, and pointed his penis at Ino, and practically started shooting at her. Sakura would sometimes enter in front of the semen shots and put her holes in front of it. And even swallow with her mouth. Naruto was sweating with all those things, he was on fire. All of them were, even Ino, that was having another dream about Naruto apparently, because her pussy was getting wet all the time, even knocked out. Sakura, continuing her game started throwing Ino's face on Naruto's cock. She kept the blond's mouth opened. She was practically doing the blowjob shoot minigame, And when she hit the jackpot, Naruto would give her an orgasm that would make her head go up for a second and then fell back to completely have his penis on her throat. Naruto would give her some more, and then Sakura'd try again. She then went to thrown the pussy and the the back hole games. Naruto got it right (and Sakura I guess) lots of times on those and gave Ino a lot of things. Things she'd enjoy if she were up, but was still getting her pussy wet all the time. She was definitely liking inside. Naruto and Sakura counted how many points she'd scored and Naruto decided to reward the pink hot girl. Being naked all the time, and getting excited, more than masturbating herself (she confessed doing that) her body was definitely growing. Her ass opened far and wider than ever before and it was kinda hard to put her skirt back on later (details at the end). Her breasts, like Naruto said, were being repressed and certainely got an inch or two bigger (Naruto gave a little incentive as well). Naruto was liking those changes and jumped at the girl for the reward she wanted. Tossing her at the floor, he fucked her hard, on the ass, and the floor started to break. They didn't to fell naked on the under floor, and kicked the mattress out of the floor and started doing it again (they could break the bed). Naruto ejaculated on her back and she was rubbing her hands at it, and licking. She, now standing up, left her grown breasts vulnerable, and Naruto did what she had done to Ino, and pushed his head way through. She finished what had to do and pushed his head over to her. The woman's balls got hardened, and when she noticed, pushed him back and he fell on the floor. She used her breasts to pick his penis that was up and started licking and blowjobing. Her mouth was all sticky with that, and Naruto went for her pussy, that was wetting out. Naruto used three of his fingers and stuck inside, and kept turning them around for some time. He got them out and licked it in front of Sakura, perplexed. He surpassed what he had before and stucked his four fingers on it, seeing how her vagina had grown with the first time. Now he put the fingers own Sakura's own mouth to her surprise, and she mixed it with his semen. She was having her good time when Naruto stiffed his penis that easily got into her pussy. Inside, it met resistance, but he wanted a full trip, and pushed it's way inside. Sakura started feeling that pain on her moisty pussy, but wanted more of that pain. She shouted for more and more and then passed out as well.

Naruto was exhausted but couldn't mix the chance to rape Sakura, that enjoying, wouldn't mind. He did all those sorts of things with her, even ripped off her clothes. The girl's clothes hadn't survive, what Naruto liked. He got out real fast and came back with some sex clothes and enjoyed them a little. He delivered the clothes back, with all the liquids, and woke up the girls. They used their medical jutsu together, and that managed to heal them. Luckly they were both healers, because one would not handle the jutsus. Naruto said he only found bikinis for the girls to wear, and they took it, but he had took the little ones. Their asses were showing off and the little tops were little and invisible, what kept Naruto excited all weekend. He only had to see those breasts jiggling around all day, and would fuck them by surprise a little. Even with those bikinis, Naruto only had to insert his cock on anywhere, they wouldn't propose any resistance. When they were in the shower, he would just barge in and have sex about an hour. So you can imagine how many times the girl's would take a shower. They would go in as soon as the other went out. They were too tired to do another day of sex. But they'd do the best they could.

Then Naruto saw that Sakura didn't want stay anymore, and he talked to both girls

"Well, I guess you don't to stay Sakura. Well, I'm Ino's girlfriend after all, you should understand…"

"Yes, I don't want to ruin that. I'll leave, but I'll show up sometimes to have some sex with you guys. At least once in month, when I'm horny."

"Ok, that'd be great. We can't date each other at the same time anyway. I'll look forward to see you again here with us. Please don't wear any braws…"

"Hahaha. Will do"

Sakura left, forgetting she was wearing only that "bikini". Sakura would press her breasts one last time and fuck her holes again. She left, all wetty through Konoha's streets, exiting everyone on the streets. Even women. Soon Konoha was empty, everyone had went home to have sex. That was one weird day.

The time ninjutsu accident

Ino woke up and everything was hazy. She found herself in a dark room with a bed. Everything seemed clean, but somehow empty. She could see everything that was in the room clearly, but not a ray of light was seen. She gave a 360º spin and saw someone on the ground. She approached carefully and saw that the person apparently had it's chest supported by something big. It was then that she realized. It was a woman, and the load that was raising her was her breasts. Big as Ino's. She was a little surprised, but what she startle more was seeing her wake up in her face. It was Tear Grants*, a woman that didn't know Ino, that never met her too. They both reacted in different ways. While Tear started singing, Ino starting making signs with her hands. When they finished, nothing happened, to their surprise. They asked to each other "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" Surprised again, they understood they didn't have anything that was happening. They had also noticed this between each other: they were both completely naked. But they realized that until they started watching each other breasts. They looked down, and there they were, they're breasts out. They tried to hid it, but seeing as they were both women, they let them go (bouncing up and down) and started wondering how they wound up there. They both noticed that having sex with their boyfriends was the last thing they recalled and they both got red. They saw that in each other, and said "you were having sex, weren't you?". When they saw they said the same thing, they laughed.

But then they wondered, What am I doing here, with these woman that sounds like me that much?" They started walking around searching for something that would be a clue, but found nothing, and wondering, they started walking in circles thinking what the fuck had happened. They started looking at each other without the other realizing. They saw their breasts moving around going up and down as they were meant to be: free. They, somewhat got excited, but didn't noticed that on each other as well. But a man could tell, since they're breasts got really hard and went up. They got close to each other, showing they wanted to ask a question, but wanted to get a better look. They, not accustomed to have another person with such big breasts, made breasts-breasts contact, and shy turned around. Tear had liquid coming out of her pussy, and Ino, turning around first and seeing that, got her by surprise, and SQUEESED the stranger's breasts really hard. Tear had liquid coming out so intense, it seemed she ejaculated. Ino just played with those big guns up and down for some time, when Tear asked "Wh-Wha-What do you think you're doing? WWe are women, that's be crazy!" "We both know we want that…" replied Ino "I know how guys feel now when they see us without breasts and want to fuck us hard. I want to do it with you… What's your name again? I'm Ino" Tear was a little shocked, but she said was true. She wanted to have sex with that blond hot chick right in front of her, and knew now that guys were not guilty of liking her breasts, because they're just spectacular. She replied with "I'm Tear, let's just have sex, I want this as much as you!" The brunette quickly turned around and kicked Ino on the bed. "So that's what's it for…" they both thought. Kissing each hotly, with their tongues, they breasts just went up and down, like they had a penis and we inserting on each other. They stared rubbing them like they were cleaning the floor with a fabric. Soon they're pussies got all wet, and Ino rolled her over, and this time she was on top. She did what Tear had been doing, but she took another huge step. She started grabbing the brunette's breasts, but her face was going down. Tear was a little scared, but she didn't back off, she wanted to go through that new experience (learning what men like would improve her breasts use while having sex with Luke) the blond got it's head to Tear's pussy, that was really wet, it's liquid was actually coming out of it, so much there was. Tear started with her fingers, she knew how guys did that. Since her arm was perfect, more than a man's, all her fingers made it on Tear's pussy that screamed hard. She kept shouting "more… MORE… MOREEEEEEE!" Ino, that was a great liquid fan, stuff her full hand on her mouth licking it all. Alternating hands, she kept that for ten minutes, while the brunette just wanted more hands on her spread wide pussy. Ino pushed the sides of Tear's goddess vagina, increasing it and licking both hands, and stopped a second to lick and don't waste a drop. "Don't stop Ino, my orgasms were never that great in my life! Having sex with a woman is as good as having it with a guy. With you, maybe even better! How come I never noticed you in Auldrant?" Ino, that didn't understand, said "Well, I'm taking things to a next level… No matter where're you from, I'll have sex with a woman my level, not that Sakura, with her little breasts! I want you Tear!" Surprised, the brunette only saw Ino taking her head to her pussy, wet, moisty, and spread. Tear screamed in a way anyone could hear. But there was no one around anywhere, so they couldn't be interrumpted, or even heard… Ino licked the outside of Tear's fucking hot vagina, it was droping her precious orgasms… After getting it cleared, she stuck her tongue inside, and licked all its interior content. Opened as it was, she could put her face deeper, and licked far reaches of it. Tear was more horny than she'd ever been on her entire life. And once Ino was done she started doing it on her too. All Ino had did, was now Tear's objective. She restarted it by pressing her breasts and Ino got so excited it hurst on herself.

*From Tales of the Abyss, just google it (her hentais show what her breasts really look like…)

There were so many orgasms, her vagina was like a river. Tear drunk it as it fell, squeezing Ino's vagina for more. When it stopped coming out, she spread Ino's pussy way too fast and the blond moaned "careful there girl, you don't to ruin your toy would you? Otherwise I'll have to get rough on you…" Tear answered "When I'm done, believe, I want you to gget hard on me" The girls had become so horny, they didn't even sound like themselves. But it was still fucking hot to see it all. They were sweating of the heat their passion were. Ironically, they were fucking hot women because of her asses and, more importantly, breasts, that were having sex with each other because of their big upper guns. Tear, even though saying that, knew it must have hurt, and slowed the opening pussy part. Ino got excited to see how careful but rough she was, and a lot more liquid started coming out. "I can't kept done with you like that… But I like your intense sex and orgasms…" Tear said before she started drinking again, she didn't want to miss a drop of it. Ino replied "I'll hold it sometime, but you can't take too long… You're too hot for me to seal it…". The river had stopped, and Tear started opening the pusssy more and more, and with Ino's curves, those legs far and wide opened, the vagina opened a lot. Tear started orgasm seeing what had inside Ino, and knew once again, what it was like to be a guy and have sex with a hot chick, what they both were. Ino could still hold on a little, and Tear took the liberty of putting their pussys together. The liquids were mixing and they both saw that while taking a quick snack, pressing each other's breasts against each other and squeezing them. They're liquids, not the superficial ones, but the ones being held inside, began to come out. It was like two jets of that pussy sex liquid were being thrown at each other. Tear finished first, because she'd been concealing it for less time, but Ino wasn't going out so soon. Tear stuffed her full mouth on Ino's completely opened pussy. She orgasmed a lot on the floor with all that coming in, and Ino got so excited to see this, that the pressure and constants increased. Tear must have stayed with her mouth opened for an hour, all that liquid coming out, while she licked inside. Ino couldn't stop, both them didn't stop doing pervy stuff, so they just kept releasing what they had. When Ino stopped, Tear took the chance of using her longue tongue (it got like that because of the suff she did with her boyfriend) to clean what was left inside. Ino, done, got on all for, with her legs up (she did that a lot while masturbating and later to please Naruto, who could just insert his cock afterwads) and started licking what Tear left on the floor. The brunette got her face under the blond's vagina, and started getting the remnants of what she had. Tear was done licking Ino's pussy for a second time, since she got excited with licking the brunette's liquid on the floor, because Ino could finish this task. Tear got up, her breasts up, hard and pointy more than ever, waiting for Ino. "What can we do next?" She stayed on her knees and supported her head on the bed with her arms, squeezing her own breasts. "We don't have any penis around to stuck on our pussys or our back hole… How can we come up with a next move?" She looked down and saw what she was doing. Her breasts got a little harder with the excitement… She had another idea…

Tear grabbed both her breasts, that were pointy, and started masturbating. "I wonder how can I make this… They're just too big together… Well… I guess I'll do with one…" Tear had planned her next move, and got behind Ino, who was still on all four. She got really close to her ass, but before doing anything, she was waiting Ino finish the job. Tear was so excited with her new idea, she was already orgasming. A lot come out, and she rubbed a little of it in Ino vagina, as a gift, for later… When the blond licked the last drop of what was on the floor, Tear quickly surprised her, and stuck one of her breasts on Ino's ass. Point how they were, she squeezed them from the sides and made the insertion. Ino was wondering where did that penis come from, when she looked there was a vagina in the air, so it wasn't a man. "Tear… What… are… you doing…? It feels so great… I'm being fucked by a woman...""I took the liberty of having another idea. I'm inserting one of my breasts on your back pussy… And it's really moisty I must say… Brilliant isn't it?" "Oh… Oh… Oh.. fucking yes… I'm in heaven…" When said that, she started liberating more liquids than last time. Tear was getting excited too, when she noticed her other breast begged for some pussy… She switched, also to lick her other breast, with all she had. Her breast was bumping up, how passionate she was for the liquid that came out of Ino's back hole. But the blond could handle the pressure of something as hard as a penis while she was on four… not after another hour had passed. She fell, and Tear started licking what fell on the floor and Ino's huge ass, spread more wider than a penis would do. She fin ished it quickly, and quickly, super tired, was still with her butt pointy to the sky, and her chest supported by her breasts like Tear was before, unconscious. Tear still wanted more… and so wanted Ino. The latter begged "please turn me round… There's… another place… to do it…" Tear realized what she said, and turned her over. Her pussy was still opened, but starting to close… She then used her fingers to open it again, to its maximum. She picked her breast once again, that got more hardened with the whole 'fucking a Ino Yamanaka from her back with breasts'. She knew that her breasts were larger than ever, pointer than ever… They 'd probably stay like this forever, she would never let go of that experience. Those girls we hotter than they'd ever been on their lives… They're boyfriends would be pleased. Tear then headed what would be the last part of her active force. She fucked a woman's pussy. Ino's pussy… with breasts… Seeing this would be the most exciting thing for any man. Tear started to fuck Ino great, what they both wanted. The brunette's breast was terrifyingly big and hard, but so was Ino's pussy. The head managed to enter, and Tear pressured up more and more. Ino's vagina managed to grow some cm bigger, and Tear managed to push more of that incredible material that breasts are on a pussy. Tear would switch them like before, Ino was orgasming, and that liquid needed somewhere to go, which would be Tear's mouth. Tear never got tired, and practically raped Ino, that was exhausted to react, she could moan, as a consent. Tear never wanted to stop, but she reached her peak after two hours. She stopped, licked what she could, and fell. She turned herself over and got her ass up. "Now, it's your turn…" She said. Ino suddenly felt a warm in her breasts. It was like they were alive (that seems plausible, given their size…) and wanted to try fucking themselves. Ino first prepared the ground. She using all the fingers from both hands, stretched Tear's ass like she needed that to live, which was probably true, both girls were horny as hell. No one could have stopped them. Ino kept pushing the toochies aside from five minutes, and they got far and wide for some seconds. Ino then used Tear's new trick, and fucked her with her breast. Such was the pressure Ino made, the floor cracked a little. Ino was keeping her energy for this, as her breasts seemed to give more, give incentive. She switched breasts, licked the One was on the pussy, the Other got tired then she would lick it… It was like that, and Ino couldn't stop. Her mind was stuck on that process, she'd liked so much… After reaching three hours, that was when Tear made a new river throughout the room, she said "Don't you want to try my front pussy? My real wetty pussy?" Ino, like a wild animal, turned her and reveal once more, that beautiful vagina that was Tear's. It had already closed, too much time had passed, but Ino still opened it, but gently, she knew how that hurt… Tear got her legs up and crossed Ino's neck with it. She pulled them and Ino's mouth hit her pussy and licked for preliminaries. After enough of that, Ino wnet for the grand finale, and with her final breast form, that is, it's biggest form, thing now unchangeable she stucked on Tear's opened pussy. She couldn't help but to scream out loud. "That's so fucking good! Just stop when you faint! Never resist! Don't back off" Ino receiving such incentive, from Tear, from her own pussy(wetter than ever) and her own breasts(all moisty, pointy and bigger than those spectacular women's soccer balls could be) could not stop… She stayed going up and down, switching breasts like she had done that her entire life, like she was a professional (or pornfessional). After four hours of that intense sex, her breasts didn't reduce again, but got all soft. She could still move, both them could, but no more breast fucking. They then noticed how the room was filled by their own pussy wonder, they had moved all around it, but didn't noticed at all. They had some rough sex there… "Well then, let's lick all we did around here, Tear. We can't do ourselves more than that." "You're right Ino… And it…" "What is it?" "Fucking you was the best thing I ever did… I'll never forget that" "I was about to say that myself Tear… I thank you for having such wonderful ideas. This sex will never leave my mind… I'll be excited forever…" "Yes… I feel the same way…"

So they fucked each other for about three days and liked it a lot. They were both the hottest women on all the parallel universes there were… They were gonna get some rest after licking everything. There was a lot of pussy liquid around and the girls had liked it. They got on all four, to excite each other more, and started licking around…

Two men had come out of nowhere, what wasn't a surprise at all in such weird place. They appeared behind the girls and they didn't see them. They were excited, you could see from miles away, that had probably watched the whole thing. They were Luke and Naruto, and while in a parallel room, the got to know each other and became good friends. Then, they saw on TV their girlfriends having sex with each other, and they were excited to fuck their girlfriends hard, since they never saw such intense lesbian sex, and they knew they still like them. When the sex was over between the girls, they appeared there in the room they had sex, already naked, and already super excited. They avoid looking at each other, and quickly began moving forward, and saw them there on all for. "Thank you for teaching Ino that. Tear learned it and liked it… You're my hero" Luke said, laughing. "Let's go have sex shall we?" "Yeah…"

The girls had still no idea they were there, and the guys accidently stucked their penis on each other's girlfriends. They both realized that a few seconds later, but ejaculated on the back pussies anyways. They found them hot, and wanted to have sex since the girls started having their own fun. "Luke?" "Tear?" said the red haired boy, faking he hadn't noticed. "Naruto?" "Ino?" Naruto did the same thing. "What is going on?" one of the girls said. They replied, well, we couldn't see straight, and we were watching you two have sex all this time. Our cocks are hardened and wanted some holes to stuck into, and we were excited to get where you were, that we didn't noticed we switched…" It was kinda true, and the girls got a little shy, and agreed to have sex with their respective boyfriends. But before the men could take out their super hardened cock, that was three days waiting to fuck a fucking hot Tear Grants or a fucking hot Ino Yamanaka, they saw a really strong light for a second, and closed their eyes. When they opened again, the other couple had disappeared, but things were still switched. They went to separate room, and there was a TV that revealed what the other ones were doing. Strangely enough, again, they had their clothes back on. Guys only had pants on, and they were thin enough to the girls see their hardened cocks. The girls had received the clothes they always weared, but smaller than normal, what was perfectly, shockingly hot. Ino had an extra coat on, for some reason. The guys saw that and started day dreaming and even dropped some saliva. Their cocks got hardened. "How can I be such a jerk?" everyone thought, they were finding people hot in front of their girlfriends or boyfriends. They noticed each other, and knew the way things were going. Looking each other in the eyes, it seemed the couples had given each other a free pass. I'll tell you now, what happened in each room:

Luke and Ino: Ino was wanting sex, and she knew everyone wanted that, Naruto gave her the liberty to have sex, and she was going to, with all her strength. "it's hot here" she said, removing her coat. Luke, that was already seeing her breasts come out of her top to his direction, saw even more… He, was crazy for Tear's breasts had the opportunity to fuck another hot woman like his girlfriend, but he wanted something new. Couldn't resisting anymore, his cock got bigger, and harder, and the pants ripped of with the pressure, given how thin they were. Ino wanted that cock, but was quite shocked by its strength. She was staring at it too, like she was hypnotized. Luke jumped at her, after she removed the first button of the top. Luke picked his penis and thrust her in the breasts, making a hole on the top, that quickly gave away revealing Ino's hardened breasts "So, I take it you want to have some fucking high level sex? Your breasts are hardened…" Ino got all red. She didn't answer with words, she just got his penis with those smoking hot breasts and started rubbing up and down. Luke reached three orgasms in one minute, spilled on Ino's face. She licked herself, and used her hand to get everything… "Wow, your semen is so…" She just grabbed his cock with both her hands and he orgasmed, on her mouth. She pushed it in, and pulled out, she was on fire. After doing that three times, she, still with cock in hands, turned around and putted on her own back hole. Luke had to insist to Tear let him do that, and there he was, the woman put it herself. He took a look at the TV and saw Tear on all four, she now liked that. "When I get back, things will be much better" he thought. He then thanked Ino, not saying why, to her confusion. She thought it was for the back hole sex, and partially was, and speeded up. She sited on the cock, but still kept her hands in it, what Luke enjoyed a lot. She was still with her skirt, no panties, and Luke saw they were wet in the front. He got up from the floor, and licked the skirt. Afterwards, he ripped it off, with a single scratch, seeing how her ass too, wanted freedom. He took her out of his cock, to her disappointment, after orgasming twenty times in it. Everything drop that fell, Ino would use her hand to reach and then lick it. That was a horny bitch, that wanted sex with a man now, no matter who it was. She didn't even think of Naruto, it was the fucking now that mattered. Luke threw her on the ground, harshly, and her pussy was up. He grabbed her arms, and hold them back, as if it he said "there's no hesitating right now, I'll fuck even if you don't want". Ah, she wanted alright, and always liked roughness in a man. He inserted his penis on her pussy, that was completely wet. He ejaculated five times twice, and in this interval he would put his cock on her mouth, opening it himself, and telling her to lick. She pretended she didn't want, and he got it that it was just a show. Now he injected on her pussy and said "I won't take it off so soon… Are you ready?" "I was ready three days ago. Now I'm more ready than anything… Show me the strength you got Luke!" He then inserted it, one way trip, and roughly. He already expanded the way with his fingers, and told her to lick her own pussy liquid, mixed with semen. Inside, Ino was suffering from the pain that the penis was making on her, expanding her inside vagina. How she liked that. More liquid came out, and Luke drunk it for some time, not forgetting to use more strength. Luke ejaculate on her about fifty times, they stay connected about five hours. Ino wanted more sex, she couldn't be stopped she became a monster. A good monster, if you know what I mean. What man would deny Ino? After that the man fell, tired, and told Ino to rub her breasts all over her body, what she did, instantly. Those big balls were back harderned, like they were when she had sex with Tear. That much in one day made those breasts hard they're entire life, when she was excited, they just got up. How Luke was enjying that sex monster… He had his strengths renewed with her breasts rubbing in his cock, in his chests, his back, his ass… He jumped at her, and controlled her once more. Now he squeezed her breasts and raised her body up, much to Ino's pain, but also enjoyment. Pussy liquid started spreading through the room, and Luke managed to put Ino on top of him, but her ass touching his cock. He let the breasts go, and she was in pain and exciment, and couldn't move herself. He rubbed his cock through her ass, like a snake sllipering on the ground. He fell joy, and then got rough. He inserted his cock on her back pussy, making her scream with pain. He had prepared the gorund before, so he could be rough now, and she liked that, moe liquid came out of the her vagina. She tried to get up, but he pulled her back by squeezing them breasts, making her vulnerable and he, unstoppable. Ino was in a shock, but she liked all that sex she was having. Luke took his big opportunity and fucked like while rubbing her breasts for about six hours. When they were done, Ino passed out, and he raped her some ten times, and her pussy liquid and still hardened breasts give him the incentive not to stop, she was liking inside…

Naruto and Tear: Naruto had his cock up since the girls accidently put her breasts together, but it reached its maximum when they were done. His pants gave away practically when he got them, what made them both embarrassed. Tear was actually feeling hot (probably because she still wanted sex), and she removed her first piece of clothes, what made the girl only have a top and a skirt. You can imagine how her clothes were already making her breasts and ass show, now with only the inside clothes, it was like the man's pants. Tear knew that, but wanted to have sex with a guy, any guy. Naruto was there, so decided to make this luring. Naruto reached his orgasm only looking at Tear, and without having time to turn around, he ejaculated on her. She was feeling that liquid on her and wanted to lick it, but didn't want to show him she was interested in doing it. Tear felt that heat coming up her body, she wanted sex but was embarrassed to admit and tell that guy she barely knew. Her breasts got hardened because she wanted to be fucked by that blond guy, and her clothes started ripping off. Her breasts started being shown, and Naruto could her tits now. Actually, he was already able to see them, because her shirt was tighted, but now he could really see them. Her orgasm came, and she turned around so he wouldn't see it. Her skirt got all wet, and even with her efforts, Naruto saw and approached Tear, without her realizing. Before she could turn around, he ejaculated on her ass, not before inserting his cock. Her fragile pussy clothes too ripped off, but completely. He got her breasts from behind and started raping her, for real, all so fast she couldn't react. She said "stop, stop!", but Naruto couldn't, he was in love with that perfect body, those arms, he knew he could make her reach some places not achieved before, those legs, such perfect and harmonic curves, Her ass, so big, and her perfect part, that was made all more worthy: those big round breasts, just like his girlfriend Ino had, but Tear's were even bigger. He squeezed and fucked her hard, and then decided to rip the rest of it off anyways. Tear object, but who cared about her opinion? Naruto needed to fuck and she was there. Naruto threw her on the ground, and stuffed his cock on her mouth, ejaculating fifty times. Tear had to swallow every drop, Naruto blocked her mouth with his cock, and if she didn't do that, she'd choke, so she swallowed, and liked every drop of it, even though she'd say stop. Naruto had been holding back for too long, and he couldn't stop what he had now begun. He inserted his cock on her back hole with the skirt on, and he ripped it off with his penis with just the pressure. Tear still declined, but she was liking that rapist. She wanted more, but the only sign of it, was her wet pussy, what Naruto didn't realize. He fucked her really hard on the back, about forty times. And she was there, on the floor after he stopped for a break. He turned around, and didn't her licking every drop of semen that was on the floor. She also rubbed her hand on her own ass to get what didn't enter. She was horny.

Naruto came back, and saw everything "clean", nothing of his liquid. He looked at Tear and now noticed her pussy all wet again. "So you liked huh? I'll just keep going" "No… Stop…". What she wanted to say was "Fuck me harder… harder and harder… Never stop or regret…" Naruto inserted his penis on her pussy, that was orgasming like crazy. "You say you don't like, but I see how your body reacts. Not that it changes anything, I'll just finish you" He went for his rape finale, and with the cock in place, he only had to push it all the way down, what he did, he inserted his nine and half inches o penis on that hot girl's body. She screamed of both delight and pain. Naruto orgasmed about ten hours there, about sixty orgasms, slow to make her enjoy and suffer. It was the best of all the sex he could have in all universes. Naruto laid on the bed, while Tear was in the ground, suffering. He slept to get some rest, while she licked her pussy for some semen. She saw Luke having sex on the other side, and now she had no reason to back off. Naruto, dreaming about those four days of watching and having sex, had his cock up, even sleeping. Tear got close and started licking it. After some time, she'd put on her mouth, and he automatically ejaculated, to her joy. She used her breasts to hold that stick firmly, and made him ejaculate on her breasts as well. It was some pick seeing a rapist woman lick her own breasts… Now she raped him, and that lasted for some five hours. After that, she rubbed his cock on her ass, inserted in it, and made him orgasm several times on that moisty back hole. That lasted six hours. Then she finished her rape by inserting his cock on her vagina. She herself opened it with her fingers and licked its content. She learned how to like her own liquids when she had sex with Ino. She'd grab his cock with both her hands, and inserted and removed it, making the back and forth movement. She like that so much, she stayed doing that about ten hours. When she was done she played a little with his cock, licking it all the way up, slowly and making him orgasm on her holes. She felt tired and hugged him in bed, pressing her breasts against his chest. He ejaculated on all the room, there was no one to hold it. Naruto woke up and saw her by his side, about an hour later. She woke up with his movement, and before she could realize, he was licking her breasts. "Ah, Naruto keep doing it, I like it…" Surprised, he replied "Finally decided to reveal what you want huh? Do you want to have sex?" Well, seeing I already raped you earlier, I wouldn't mind some consentment sex…" Surprised, again, he got super excited. "A woman who'd rape a guy… huh. You really want some sex… I think I can help…" He started with the blowjobs. Now, she wouldn't back off, and he inserted it right away. "Calm down big cock. There's a way to enjoy most…" "just give me a sec…" and she let him do it directly. Now she told him to inserted only the head of his penis on her mouth. Why? Well, she wanted the taste of that delicious man semen she had licked on the floor. He got excited and wanted to do all sorts of things to her… with her… Tear's mouth was soon all sticky and with so much load, it'd fell off her mouth. That scenee didn't last, she licked her teeth and mouth as she had eaten something really worth not missing a thing. And she thought that way actually. It was the goddess food, all she wanted to eat, to sustain her body was that, not that she'd actually do that. Naruto seeing her lick the floor on all four, got up, and inserted his gun on her ass. Such divine ass. She was surprised, but liked that and moaned for more, shouted for more. He sure gave her, and that was it was like to back hole sex for six hours. What they had was intense. Naruto fell back, and his body was on the floor. "Is that all you got, blondie? I'll show what sex is…" Tear had more energy than Naruto, and she had raped him more recently, what revealed her intentions, her will to have sex. She gave Naruto a blowjob as a gift, but them decided to spice things up. She jumped at him, from real close, and inserted her pussy on his cock with a one hit thing, making them both scream of satisfaction… Oh, such scene it was indeed. Tear grabbed his cock and would rub it all the up, all the way down. They both enjoyed that, and had this sex for twelve hours, such was Tear's will. That time passed and she almost fainted, but was still up and wanted Naruto to fuck her one last time, but in a different way. Naruto had just the move, and turned her over. With her ass up, he decided to fuck in the back, and put all he had in it. Afterwards, he used his cock strength to raise Tear up, but he had to help it, and used his arms a little. Tear was on top, but not really at the same time, she was just being fucked, and didn't mind being used, she wanted some pain, some sex, some excitement, and Naruto'd give her. "Only that? I want AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She was taken by surprise, the blond didn all the sorts of things to her breasts, and they hard like stone. They'd stay like this forever, and she knew, and liked… He started by squeezing them big time, what made her scream like that. He then pinched the titis, and started twisting them. To make her feel better, he massaged her, but in the breasts, he still needed to have some fun. He would throw them at each other, he'd pressure them onto her chest, he'd make them go up and down… Her breasts, that had already gotten bigger by that sex with Ino, now got hard thanks to Naruto. After another twelve hours, he let her go, and she fell, breasts up, pointy, forever as well. He played a little, and used her breasts like a vagina and iinserted his cock between them. Tear would get up her head, and open her mouth, he ejaculated on her on the time, everywhere. Naruto still had a lot of energy, and Tear wanted some semen. He then decided to use the trick he did on Ino… He accumulated all that semen from a hundred orgasms, what only took half an hour, he was very excited as you can see, and started ejaculating it all over her. He filled another woman's body with that, and Tear was in her heaven. He fell and slept, while Tear started licking every inch of her body. She licked her pussy like a dog, rubbed her hand in her ass as if it weren't hers and licked her breasts, making Naruto ejaculate a lot more on her. They kept this about five hours, and couldn't believe that best sex they had ever had. No one had had more intense sex. They both fell on the bed, slept on it, hugging each other. They'd never stop orgasming, that was sure. Even asleep they still did that.

They were all trapped in their rooms for about a month, Tear and Naruto having more intense sex than the other ones. Then they were taken to the same place, like it was time to say goodbye. They fucked each other one last time, even in the same room, alternating couples. They noticed how much common with each other and then knew why they were there. At least had an idea. The universe wanted them to see each other and see similarities, and fuck each other, what turned out to be their best experience ever. Ino wouldn't forget Tear, her sister of melons, and Luke, that gave him that sex when she wanted it the most. Tear couldn't forget Ino too, and thanked her for giving bigger breasts, and Naruto, that gave her the longest sex to date, and turned her breasts stiffer and harder (Ino had already developed that, from all her sex with Naruto back in Konoha). Naruto liked that rough sex with Tear and Luke with Ino, and the guys would NEVER forget the girls having sex. They all got back to their worlds, and knew they would see each other again, because the bond they created was too big (like Tear's and Ino's breasts) the sex they had could never be forgotten. They decided not to tell anyone, seeing how time didn't seem to have passed in Auldrant or the ninja world. And who would believe them anyways? Ino and Naruto had learned some new moves to show each other, as well as Luke and Tear. Now there was back to their normal sex, much more enjoyable now, and random people liked seeing Ino's pointy breasts through her small top, as well as Tear's, that almost made a whole on her armor. That was the incentive for any rapist that's for sure, but they protected each other, and fucked themselves great. Ino's and Tear's clothes had never been easier to rip of, and Naruto and Luke took advantage of that to have sex much more often. Ino got laid pretty much everywhere with Naruto, that would squeeze her breasts once before her top was destroyed. "Well, let's have sex then" she said, when he did that. Luke fucked Tear at every inn he found, they would now get a room for themselves and Luke would just squeeze too, making her top clothes rip apart, started licking her breasts "Alright, let's have more sex" she said like she didn't like it, but she always to stop at an inn as well. More interesting was when they were in public spaces, and their girlfriend's clothe ripped off. They couldn't help but to have sex at a square or building, anywhere. People would just watch as they enjoyed seeing those big breasts, jumping around, and even women had their panties all wet when they saw Ino or Tear. No one could resist those girls…

They did meet each other, once in sex months, it seemed that regular… They'd make really hard sex, to make up every day they didn't do it. And that's how these guys fucked each other and had a good time.


End file.
